Secretos En La Cuna
by Londony
Summary: Casi tan prohibido como si fueran hermanos -pero no lo son- y casi tan difícil como tratar de imaginarse explicándole todo aquello a sus padres. Es mejor dejar las cosas así y guardarlo como su más preciado secreto. Respuesta Reto Invisible de Ilusion's
1. Alcohol

_Hola a todos._

_Como saben, parece que no puedo resistirme a un buen reto y este es el caso de Ilusion's que me invito a participar en el reto "Invisible" de parejas de la nueva generación (la cual yo adoro). Debo hacer la advertencia que este fic contiene lo que para mi es un light-incest entre primos por lo que si no lo toleran/gusta/soportan es mejor que se detengan ahora._

_Espero crear una serie de 3 o 4 viñetas pero por ahora les dejo la primera cuya palabra asignada encuentran abajo en el título._

_Si les gusta dejen un review y si no también. _

_Besos a todos y gracias a Ilusion's por invitarme a participar =D_

* * *

><p><strong>SECRETOS EN LA CUNA<strong>

**1. ALCOHOL**

No puedes recordar la primera vez que dormiste con Lily. Has intentado hacer memoria muchas veces, pero hasta este momento ha sido imposible. Supones que desde bebés y es por ello que no puedes evitar asentir cuando te dice que tomen una siesta por la tarde.

Te acomodas con cuidado en la cama y apoyas el peso de cuerpo sobre tu brazo lentamente para no despertarla y seguirla contemplando mientras descansa a tu lado.

Siempre ha sido así, su cabello rojo fuego llenando su almohada y todo su cuerpo acurrucado contra el tuyo. Nada ha cambiado pero ya no tienen cinco años. Acaricias con suavidad su rostro y ella por respuesta murmura algo ininteligible en medio de sus sueños.

Culpas a sus padres y a los tuyos mientras apartas tu mano de ella. Te levantas de la cama porque sabes que no pegarás el ojo aunque lo intentes. La siesta de la tarde es un hábito que perdiste con los años, pero al parecer Lily siempre será aquella niña dormilona dispuesta a soñar un rato después del almuerzo.

Sales de cuarto en silencio y te odias al dejarla ahí, pero es que estás seguro que no podrás contenerte si continuas a su lado un minuto más. Necesitas un trago urgentemente, necesitas que el alcohol te queme la garganta y te haga olvidar que cada célula de tu cuerpo la desea más de lo que es posible y mucho más de lo que es correcto.

Te escabulles en medio de la soledad de la casa de tus padres al medio día. Asumes que ellos estarán en el trabajo y que Rose, en lugar de ir a la biblioteca como te dijo, salió con ese novio cuya existencia se supone nadie debe conocer. Pero aunque ella no lo sepa, tú tienes muy buenos contactos y además también estás en Slytherin.

Suspiras al llegar al salón y buscas esa botella de whiskey de fuego que tu padre siempre guarda en los cajones bajo el mueble del televisor. Finalmente la encuentras y sonríes un poco: no se supone que debas beber hasta dentro de un par de años pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido.

Los suaves rayos de la tarde, se cuelan por entre las cortinas abiertas y te recuerdan que están en la mitad del verano y que aún falta mucho para regresar a Hogwarts. No sabes muy bien si eso te alegra o te entristece más, pues definitivamente pasas más tiempo con ella en vacaciones que en la escuela, donde está rodeada de todos sus insoportables amigos Gryffindor.

No estás de humor para buscar un vaso al recordar al arrogante de Joe Adams, por lo que pones la botella en contra de tu boca y, luego de un efímero instante en el que crees que son sus labios, te pasas un largo trago del licor ardiente por la garganta.

Ahora te sientes mejor pero sabes que cuando estés cenando con tu familia, más tarde, sólo te sentirás miserable. Bajas la botella con desgano y, cuando te giras en redondo para dejarla justo donde la encontraste, te sorprende ver la imagen de tu prima de pie junto al marco de la puerta.

Ella te mira interrogante y tú a ella. Se supone que debería estar dormida. Tal vez las cosas si han cambiado algo durante todo aquel tiempo.

Sus grandes ojos avellana te recorren de arriba abajo y te sientes como si te acabaran de pillar haciendo una travesura. Se te acerca lentamente y señala con su dedo índice el whiskey que aun sostienes. Sabes, sin que pronuncie una palabra, que te está haciendo un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

Sólo te alzas de hombros porque es la única explicación que puede interpretarse de cualquier forma. Ella casi sonríe y se te acerca muy despacio. Cada paso que da, acortando los espacios entre los dos, es una nota de suspenso que suena en la banda sonora de tu vida. Suspiras y entiendes finalmente que debes dejar de ver tanto cine muggle.

Estira su mano hasta la tuya y sus dedos se rozan lentamente mientras se miran a los ojos. Te quita la botella y da varios pasos hacia atrás hasta caer sentada en el sofá frente a ti. En ese momento, ves cómo sus labios tocan el lugar en el que tu boca se había posado antes y tu garganta se seca por completo mientras por la de ella corre ligero un largo trago de alcohol.

Te invita a que te sientes a su lado y te mira de reojo cuando lo haces. Te tiende la botella y la tomas no muy seguro de qué decirle después, por lo que finalmente sólo bebes un trago de más.

Pero no has terminado de hacerlo cuando sientes su voz cerca de tu oído y te atragantas al escuchar sus palabras porque así es Lily, siempre te sorprende y esta vez no fue la excepción.

"Hugo, no sé cuántas veces tendré que pedirte que tomes una siesta conmigo para que entiendas el mensaje".

Definitivamente las cosas sí que han cambiado durante este tiempo y ahora lo sabes porque cuando te giras a ver la cara, ahora sonrojada, de Lily; por primera vez no te sientes mal por pensar que quieres sólo besar sus labios y tocar su cuerpo.

Cuando te acercas y dejas que sus bocas se exploren por primera vez, cuando la temperatura de tu cuerpo empieza a subir al sentir sus manos enredarse en torno a tu cabello, cuando cada centímetro de tu piel reacciona a un roce de su lengua; empiezas a pensar que de ahora en adelante Rose no es la única que va a guardarle secretos a la familia.

* * *

><p><em>Muy corto pero así se supone que deben ser las viñetas.<em>

_Y las chicas que me leen en mis demás historias, nos vemos pronto en Realidades Innegables con un capítulo que pocas se esperan y que ya está casi terminado ;D_

_Besos,_

_Londony_


	2. Dinamita

_Hola a todos._

_Aqui les presento la nueva viñeta. La palabra enviada por Illussion's es la del Título. Espero que les guste y nos leemos en los reviews._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene lo que considero un light-incest o relaciones entre primos. Para no herir suceptibilidades, no leas si no te gusta/toleras/soportas._

_Disclaimer: Sí, ya soy ingeniera pero aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter y Co._

* * *

><p><strong>SECRETOS EN LA CUNA<strong>

**2. DINAMITA**

Él no encajaba, eso era un hecho ya comprobado, y todos estaban tan acostumbrados a ello que casi le hacían sentir como si no fuese diferente. Casi.

Su familia era agradable, eso también era cierto, y no podía quejarse de la forma en que todos fueron adaptándose a esa realidad tan evidente como lo era que él fue, nada más y nada menos, que el primer Weasley que terminaba en Slytherin por primera vez en varias centurias.

Los cimientos de su familia se removieron como si hubiesen detonado dinamita en ellos luego que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidiera que la casa de Salazar era la adecuada para él. Pero lo sobrellevaron bien al final y esa cena era la prueba de ello.

Ese día, todos celebraban su graduación y el hecho que había sido nombrado el mejor estudiante de su generación además de ganar el galardón a "Mejor Joven Duelista" y una medalla por "Estudiante Prodigio de Transfiguración".

Sí, eso de ser un Slytherin era algo fácilmente olvidable pues era eclipsado por todo lo demás.

Su madre estaba orgullosa. Su padre podía decirse que también, pero no le habría desagradado que además hubiese sido capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa o algo así. Pero respetando ese principio de que él lo hacía casi todo al revés, bueno, pues no le gustaba esa tontería de deporte.

Pero todos parecían haber olvidado que Lily también había recibido su grado esa noche y ella también se merecía una felicitación: Era la chica más hermosa en toda la velada pero a nadie le importaba mucho aquello.

Casi como por cosa de magia, ella se giró desde donde hablaba con Roxxane y Molly para dedicarle una sonrisa pequeña y traviesa, alzó la copa que tenía en la mano y brindo desde la distancia con él. Hugo le devolvió el gesto y no se movió de su lugar, demasiado ocupado imaginando el regalo de grado que Lily le tendría preparado para después.

Bajó los ojos hasta su vaso y lo revolvió un poco. Ya el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza por lo que no pudo sino sonreír algo triste y repasar rápidamente con una mirada de sus profundos ojos azules a todos los miembros de su familia reunidos en la Madriguera: Era cierto que siempre fue diferente a ellos pero también lo era que los quería y que, ahora que dejaba la escuela, eran lo único que tenía en la vida. Lily incluida. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

—¿Asustado, eh? —se giró para descubrir la figura de su tío Harry con un pequeño plato lleno de canapés en su mano, que le miraba desde detrás de sus gafas como si pudiera leer hasta los rincones más recónditos de su mente-incluidos todos esos malos pensamientos que tenía con su hija tan a menudo-.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —replicó sonando relajado pero apurando un trago de vino de elfo por su garganta. Harry se alzó de hombros y le sonrió:

—No lo sé. Quizás porque todo el mundo como lo conoces acaba de cambiar para ti, ahora eres un adulto y no sabes lo que en realidad todos esperan de ti—se tragó de un bocado un trozo de jamón dulce y continuó—. La última vez que sabías que esperaban cosas de ti, bueno, creo que estás convencido de que las cosas no salieron muy bien… Pero si me preguntas a mí, estoy seguro que no pudieron ser mejores de otra forma.

Hugo miró agradecido a su tío Harry pues si había alguien que en la familia que lo había apoyado realmente cuando fue sorteado en Slytherin, ese había sido él. A eso se refería, en primer año sintió que había decepcionado a su familia y que no merecía pertenecer a ella. Eso fue antes de entender que era diferente y que no había nada de malo en ello.

A veces, y sólo a veces, el tío Harry era la única razón por la que se sentía culpable por estar durmiendo con Lily.

—¿Tienes algún buen consejo que darme esta vez? —le preguntó sonriendo levemente.

—Hugo, te pareces más a tu padre de lo que crees— y esa sí que fue una sorpresa para él—. Me recuerdas mucho a Ron cuando tenía tu edad, por lo que lo único que puedo decirte es que lo mejor es que seas sincero contigo mismo y con los demás en cuanto a lo que quieres, de otra forma puede que no tomes las decisiones correctas.

Y mientras su figura se alejaba a encontrarse con su esposa y sus suegros más allá, Hugo sintió que su tío definitivamente sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Saludos,_

_Londony_


	3. Lástima

_Hola! Esto llegó en un rapto de inspiración y quizás en una fuga del futuro de mi otro fic Realidades Innegables U_U Me hago spoilers yo misma!_

_Con esta pequeña viñeta le doy al bienvenida al 2012. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>3. Lástima<strong>

Se suponía que tenía que avisar antes de llegar a casa porque eso de dar sorpresas nunca había sido su estilo. Sin embargo ese día se sintió con ganas de no decir de antemano a sus padres que volvería, quizás pensó que era una buena idea.

Sobra decir que cambió radicalmente de opinión al descubrir que no pudo haber llegado en peor momento porque si había algo de lo que no quería participar era de eso que justamente estaba ocurriendo en la sala.

Su padre, sentado en el sillón, observaba a la chimenea apagada y llena de restos de ceniza de la red Flu como si fuera más interesante que la presencia de Rose y Scorpius Malfoy tomados de la mano frente suyo.

Su madre estaba de pie detrás de él y por primera vez Hugo notó los años sobre ella. Sus manos blancas apretaban con fuerza el espaldar del sofá en el que estaba su esposo y tenía apretados los labios como si tratara de contener a la fuerza millones de palabras.

Cerró la puerta y logró sobresaltarlos a todos. Avanzó un par de pasos desde el pequeño vestíbulo hasta la sala y les sonrió forzadamente.

—Ya estoy en casa ¿Me he perdido de algo? —y logró el efecto esperado al ver a Scorpius poner los ojos en blanco y a Rose mirarlo con furia. Sus padres no se inmutaron.

Rose estaba muy pálida y le despertaba algo de lástima. Le habría gustado pensar algo diferente a que se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando pero no pudo evitarlo. Se lo merecía: la vida le hacía pagar su soberbia e ínfulas de niña perfecta, juntándola con aquella persona que sus padres nunca aceptarían.

Scorpius, por su parte, devolvió su mirada fría hasta el par de adultos. Se veía firme y decidido pero Hugo estaba seguro que podría haber mojado sus pantalones del miedo en aquel instante.

—Bienvenido a casa, querido—dijo Hermione posando un momento los ojos en él—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Sabía que aquello no era importante en aquel momento por lo que sacó su varita y luego de hacer una floritura suave mandó sus maletas volando hasta la habitación. Se alzó de hombros y habló tomando el rumbo hasta las escaleras.

—Bien. Luego hablamos. Están ocupados ahora—le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su hermana y apenas alcanzó a poner un pie en el primer escalón cuando sintió la voz de su padre a sus espaldas.

—Tú lo sabías—y Hugo estaba seguro que se refería a la relación de su hermana con una persona no grata para la familia. Se detuvo en seco y se giró hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Notó que Rose apretó aun más la mano de Scorpius y su mamá más el espaldar del sillón. Eran tan parecidas que no podía creer que no se dieran cuenta.

—Sí.

Ron seguía mirando la chimenea fría e inútil en verano y suspiró.

—Y no nos dijiste nada—ahí estaba. Justo lo que no quería que pasara. Estaba metido hasta el cuello en aquel asunto que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—No es mi problema. Es la vida de Rose y ella puede hacer lo que quiera con ella—quizás con algo de suerte, su papá podría entender el punto y dejarlo en paz. Ahora sólo quería dormir.

—Es tu hermana y era tu deber cuidarla.

Hugo puso los ojos en blanco. Tal vez no era fácil y tal vez Rose se lució guardando aquel secreto durante más de cinco años pero él no tenía la culpa de nada y no iba a aceptar que lo involucraran en aquella situación.

—Tengo mis propios problemas. Además, creo que Malfoy no le ha hecho nada a mi hermana. O al menos nada que ella no quiera.

El silencio cayó nuevamente sobre el lugar pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para irse pues Rose habló con la voz entrecortada, hiriendo sus oídos y el corazón de sus padres.

—Hugo lo ha dicho. Aquí nadie se interesó nunca por mis problemas. Ya he tomado una decisión y no voy a echarme para atrás— haló a Scorpius de la mano y dejó un pergamino blanco sobre la mesita de centro—. Vámonos de aquí.

—Pero, Rose…—dijo él siendo arrastrado por su hermana hasta fuera del salón.

Hugo vio como los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas siendo incapaz de fingir un instante más que todo estaba bien. Rose lo miró un momento fijamente y antes de desaparecer por la puerta le dijo retadora:

—Anda. Si te crees tan bueno, inténtalo tú. Háblales de lo que te traes entre manos. Cuéntales tus secretos. Menciónala casualmente en la cena como si fuera una chica cualquiera. Después de esto, hasta es probable que se alegren y no te repudien como crees que pasará.

Ella se creía muy valiente pero él ya los había enfrentado dos veces: la primera cuando quedó en Slytherin. La segunda cuando decidió inscribirse en una universidad muggle. Presentarles a su novio y dárselas de hija rebelde no era nada comprado con eso.

Su madre lo miró brevemente tal vez algo curiosa pero pareció olvidarse de él enseguida pues las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Ron se puso de pie, estaba rojo de ira e impotencia, Hugo creyó que golpearía algo y rompería cosas.

Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, avanzó hasta donde Hermione yacía de pie y la abrazó suavemente. Dejó que sus lágrimas se vertieran sobre su camisa y sus sollozos se ahogaran contra su pecho.

Hugo apartó la vista de la imagen de sus padres destrozados por una hija que acababa de decepcionarlos y caminó hasta el pergamino de Rose. Sonrió al tenerlo entre sus manos y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba.

Entonces ya no sintió más lástima por ella sino una tremenda admiración. Rose tenía razón: él no habría sido capaz de algo así (aun). Ni siquiera por Lily y estaba bastante seguro que la amaba.

_Rose y Scorpius_

_Motivados por el amor que nos profesamos, hemos decidido con alegría unir nuestras vidas para formar una familia y tenerlos a ustedes, nuestros padres, familia y amigos; como testigos fieles de nuestra unión_

Hugo subió las escaleras hasta su habitación sonriendo y listo para escribirle a su prima favorita-por obvias razones- la buena nueva. No dejó de notar que en la invitación ellos habían decidido, poéticamente, omitr sus apellidos.

Tal vez debía comenzar a imitar a su hermana.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado y si se lo preguntan, esta viñeta transcurre tres años después de la anterior. Mostraré más a Lily en las próximas 2 y esto acabará :P<em>

_Besos_

_Londony_


	4. Esperanza

_Hola._

_Sé que por lo menos debo admitir que he estado desaparecida pero no creo necesario repetir lo evidente._

_Hoy mientras revisaba mis escritos, descubrí que esta viñeta estaba casi lista, así que pulí los detalles y aquí está el resultado que, debo decir, me gustó mucho; tanto que incluso me conmovió después de tanto tiempo de haberla escrito._

_Hoy cambia el rating a M por escenas un tanto explícitas._

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Larga vida a su Majestad Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>4. Esperanza<strong>

Tal vez nunca pensó que el hombre al que amaría con locura sería precisamente aquel con quien compartió la cuna cuando eran apenas unos bebés y ese que siempre consideró como a un hermano.

Pero no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso último. Suspiró y se apareció en aquel pasillo oscuro.

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento y las luces de la sala se prendieron por arte de magia. Se descalzó de sus altos zapatos de tacón y los tomó con cuidado del piso para guardarlos en su armario.

Echó un vistazo al lavabo y vio una pequeña pila de platos sin lavar, cosa que la hizo bufar enfadada. Sacó su varita del bolsillo dentro de su túnica de gala y, luego de hacer una floritura, el agua y el jabón empezaron a hacer su trabajo.

Desde su habitación aun podía sentir el sonido de la loza lavarse mientras se despojaba del vestido que usó para asistir al matrimonio de Rose, de donde acababa de regresar. No esperó que la fiesta acabara, si es que a esa reunión se le podía llamar así.

Hasta el domingo anterior en la que toda la familia-salvo Rose- se había reunido para almorzar, el consenso general era que no habría forma alguna en la que los Weasley se aparecieran en el matrimonio de la hija de Ron.

Nadie hablaba de ello en voz alta pero todos lo sabían.

Rose nunca había sido su prima favorita pero incluso Lily pensó que ella no se merecía eso. Siempre fue la chica ejemplar, sólo no pudo decidir de quién enamorarse, y la hija menor de Harry Potter también era una experta en ese tema.

Sin embargo, esa mañana soleada, cuando Lily apareció junto con Hugo en los jardines de una capilla en las afueras de Wiltshire, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que, efectivamente, no había llegado nadie.

En los bancos vacíos frente al pequeño altar donde se casarían los novios, Lily sólo pudo reconocer a un grupo pequeño de personas conocidas: Los padres de Scorpius y su abuela paterna estaban sentados bajo las carpas en la primera fila. Más atrás estaban, los que creyó eran sus abuelos maternos con gesto bastante serio. Su único primo estaba sentado relajado del otro lado, junto con su mejor amiga y otros cuantos amigos de la escuela.

Ambos avanzaron a paso lento tomados de la mano y, al saberse lo suficientemente cerca de los otros, se separaron como siempre lo hacían. Scorpius sonrió al verlos llegar y Lily también porque siempre le gustó verlo sonreír.

—Albus no ha venido—fue lo único que le dijo a modo de saludo, como reclamándole la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Ella se alzó de hombros y replicó:

—Ya llegará. Mi hermano es un idiota pero no creo que llegue hasta este límite.

—No quisiera llenarme de falsas esperanzas. Supongo que prefiere a su familia—y les miró a ambos enarcando las cejas. Él conocía su relación y les guardaba el secreto pues así se lo habían pedido. También sabía que ninguno de ellos preferiría a su familia antes que a ellos mismos y por eso sus palabras. Lily no supo que contestarle a eso así que desvió la vista hasta los arreglos florales.

—Albus ha demostrado ser impredecible. Tenle un poco de fe—fueron las palabras de Hugo que se encaminó hasta las sillas de los invitados.

No había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando un pop a sus espaldas le hizo girarse:

—Aun no es tarde ¿Cierto? —Sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco el cabello—. He venido a entregar a mi prima favorita en matrimonio a un tipo que se cree lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla feliz.

Scorpius sonrió mientras veía a Albus acercarse a darle un abrazo y mientras estuvieron juntos le sorprendió la voz de Hugo desde atrás:

—Sigue soñando, Albus. Yo llevaré a Rose hasta el altar… O hasta la horca. ¿Viene siendo lo mismo no?

Volviendo al presente, Lily masajeó un poco sus pies adoloridos mientras acostada bocarriba en su cama recordó la cara de su prima al salir, vestida de novia, hasta donde Scorpius la esperaba y encontrarse con aquello que nunca esperó. Ni ella ni ninguno de los presentes.

Al final, Hugo y Albus se quedaron con las ganas de entregar a Rose pues de repente, y sólo cinco minutos antes de la hora timbrada en la tarjeta de invitación, fueron apareciendo uno tras otro los miembros de su familia.

¿Qué había pasado?

Lily no tenía idea ni Hugo tampoco. Sólo miraban boquiabiertos a Hermione secando las lágrimas del rostro de Rose mientras por el suyo propio se derramaban otras tantas al tiempo que se disculpaba en voz baja rápidamente por haberla dejado sola, por no haberla ayudado a escoger el vestido, por no estar ahí, y por no ser su apoyo para planear las mil cosas más que sólo una madre puede saber.

Fue Ron el único que logró hacerla callar, tomando el brazo de su hija y llevándola hasta el camino cubierto de flores que recorrería para dejarla junto al hombre que ella misma había escogido por encima del resto del mundo.

—No compartimos tu decisión, pero la respetamos. Tarde, sí, pero lo hacemos porque te amamos—fueron sus palabras a Rose que asintió aun en estado de shock al verse ya en el altar. Entonces, el hombre pelirrojo se giró hasta Scorpius que al parecer tampoco creía lo que estaba pasando, y le dedicó una sola palabra—. Cuídala.

En su apartamento vacío, Lily se acurrucó entre las sábanas cálidas de su cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Si Rose había podido hacerlo, ¿Habría también esperanza para ellos?

La ceremonia fue rápida y la recepción bastante corta en ese mismo jardín que Scorpius y Rose habían escogido. Nadie hablaba mucho y, sin duda alguna, a pesar del lindo gesto de última hora, aun había muchas cosas por aclarar y conversar.

Cuando pudo escapar de ahí, se encargó de hacerlo sola y tampoco se molestó en saludar a sus padres. Había discutido con su mamá y su abuela sólo dos semanas atrás y el tema era siempre el mismo: 'Eres tan linda y no tienes novio', '¿Por qué aun estás soltera?' y 'El hijo de Seamus Finnigan es tan buen muchacho'.

—Odio verte llorar y lo sabes.

Hugo sonó agresivo al atravesar el umbral y encontrarla tumbada sobre su cama desarreglada. Estuvo tomando con los chicos, bastó que diera un paso más para estar segura de ello.

—Es normal llorar en las bodas. Estas lágrimas son de pura felicidad—a él dos zancadas le sobraron para alcanzar la cama, se tumbó en ella sobre sus rodillas y atrapó la figura menuda de Lily bajo su cuerpo.

—Si hay algo que odio más que verte llorar, eso es tu triste intento de ironía—su aliento olía a whiskey de fuego y yerbabuena. Hugo siempre olía a yerbabuena.

Miró sus ojos claros ojos azules sin pronunciar palabra y entendió lo que le pasaba. Estaba triste y lleno de pena porque todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente durante la boda de Rose y Scorpius, muy probablemente también se le ocurrieron a él.

¿Qué sucedería si se decidían a hablar? ¿Los apoyarían? ¿Los repudiarían? ¿Comenzarían a atar cabos y descubrir todos los secretos que les habían guardado durante tantos años? ¿Todos los besos en las alacenas de la Madriguera? ¿Todas las siestas en la casa de los Potter? ¿Todas las visitas a Hugo en la facultad?

Lily rodeó el cuerpo de su primo con sus brazos y él dejó que su cabeza cayera en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro y se quedó ahí, aspirando la dulce esencia de la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

Ella deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su cabello castaño, acariciándole despacio e invitándolo a llorar con ella cuando comenzó a sentir algo muy diferente sobre su piel.

Los labios de Hugo se abrieron dejando que su lengua traviesa recorriera su cuello con lentitud. Saboreándola como si fuera algo delicioso que lo hacía no poder contenerse hasta que se lo llevaba a la boca.

La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir sólo con sentir ese roce húmedo llegar hasta su oreja. Apretó sus dedos en torno a su cabello y lo haló tratando de que se alejara pero era inútil: sólo acababa de comenzar el mismo jugueteo de siempre donde hacía parecer que quería que se alejara pero sólo lo quería más y más cerca.

Suspiró su nombre mientras todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones luego que sus manos bajaran hasta su cintura y la acariciaran como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Recorrió sus curvas con las yemas de sus dedos, quemando cada pedazo de piel descubierta en el proceso y bastó que sus labios bajaran hasta el valle entre sus pechos para que su espalda se arqueara aumentando el contacto entre sus pieles.

De repente, no hubo más ropa ni barreras y todo se volvió caricias, calor y besos. Sus cuerpos encajaban como un par de piezas de un rompecabezas. Siempre había sido así y cada vez era mejor que la anterior.

Todo su ser esperaba ansiosa que Hugo se adentrara en ella y la hiciera sentir completa aunque fuera sólo por aquella noche. Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación mientras se movían al ritmo que marcaban sus corazones desbocados.

—Te amo… —murmuró él antes de tumbarse sobre ella y dejarse ir luego de sentir a Lily contrayéndose en torno a él, ahogada en infinito placer y pronunciando mil veces su nombre. Respiró pesadamente contra su cuello, esperando que sus latidos se normalizaran y la abrazó con fuerza sin molestarse en salir de su cuerpo—. Te amo más que mi vida entera. Por ti renunciaría a todo lo que tengo, incluida mi magia…

Lily sonrió al escucharlo hablar con su cara metida entre su nuca y su cabello largo y rojo que estaba desperdigado sobre la almohada. Acarició con delicadeza sus hombros desnudos, indicándole que se callara.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Hugo Weasley. No hace falta que lo digas más.

Podían ser amigos, primos y casi hermanos, pero antes que nada eran amantes y en momentos como aquel quisieran olvidar todo lo demás.

—Cásate conmigo, por favor—y luego de escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas contra su piel, a pesar de ser obvio lo que quería su corazón, Lily no supo que responder.

* * *

><p><em>No me maten! Ya esperemos como termina esto y trataré en estos días de finalizar mi próxima Realidad Innegable a medio escribir desde hace mucho en mi pc.<em>

_Nos leemos en los reviews._

_Besos_

_Londony_


End file.
